


Name

by shotodoki



Series: Hugo/Luca - Before Chrysanthemum [2]
Category: God Eater (Video Games), God Eater 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Childhood Memories, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Mentions of Death, Pre-Canon, kind of platonic but it works as romance too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotodoki/pseuds/shotodoki
Summary: Before Chrysanthemum and before Pennywort, Luca was no prodigy—no Devil. He was just another orphan, unfortunate enough to have been born in an Aragami-infested world.This is a story from before he donned his AGE armlets, and how he met a boy that would change his life forever.
Relationships: Hugo Pennywort/Male Protagonist (God Eater 3), Hugo Pennywort/Protagonist (God Eater 3)
Series: Hugo/Luca - Before Chrysanthemum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044102
Kudos: 10





	Name

“Hey. Are you awake?”

It was not the first time the question had been asked of Luca, but he was not going to answer it this time, either. It came from a boy sitting across him inside a dark, cramped backside of a trailer taking them god-knows-where.

Luca was, in fact, awake, but not by choice. The trailer carrying them was in a constant state of shaking, as if it were trekking through an endless pile of rubble. It made the vehicle unsuitable for sleeping, but given what he had just been through, Luca figured he would not have been able to sleep regardless.

“I wonder what’s going to happen to us...?”

The boy sounded worn out. In truth, Luca was too, and they probably were for the same reason.

Luca made no response, hoping his hooded face and immobile frame would let him skip the trouble of having a conversation. Luca didn’t remember the boy’s name, or if he had even introduced himself. He didn’t like remembering names; forming social bonds in a world like theirs seemed like nothing more than an emotional liability.

The boy’s concern was properly placed, though. Nothing but uncertainty waited for them wherever they were being taken. If the driver of the trailer was still alive, he made no indication of it. The ride that they had hitched on had been going on for hours. The trailer could have been on autopilot for all they knew, but it was more likely that the cause of the haunting silence was the trauma from what they had just escaped.

Luca and the boy who sat across him, as well as their driver, came from an old satellite base—expiring settlements that belonged to Fenrir. After the Calamity, satellite bases like theirs rapidly became obsolete due to their vulnerability to the ever-expanding Ashlands. Newly designed underground Ports were becoming the new standard for human settlement, but the satellite bases that were still untouched by the ash held their ground for as long as they could—people living in them had nowhere to go, after all. And it wasn't as if there were a lot of Ports that willingly took in refugees.

But living in satellite bases was like living on a time bomb. The Ashlands were quickly spreading through the land, and because of it, various Aragami species have been erratic. It wasn’t uncommon for hordes of Aragami to destroy bases within a single night as the ash pushed them from their usual habitats.

By the time such an event happened to their base, Luca quickly—and bitterly—realized that nothing could have prepared them for it.

Order collapsed immediately once the stationed God Eaters there concluded that it was not something they could fend off. It was a nightmare that had come to life: people were scrambling for supplies and whatever vehicles they could use to escape the incoming slaughter. Luca and the boy just so happened to be nearby when a God Eater was planning to steal a trailer to make his escape. No conversation happened between them; they just hopped inside the back of the trailer while their driver revved the engine and drove out of the base as fast as he could.

So, here they were. Two kids and a runaway God Eater—who probably would have no qualms leaving them to die if it came to it—heading towards the middle of nowhere.

Luca had once thought to ask where they were going, but he figured he shouldn’t chip away at the man’s tolerance for his stowaways.

“Hey, do you—”

Before the boy could ask another senseless question, he was cut off by a sudden swerve of the vehicle. If Luca had been asleep, he’d definitely be awake now.

“Crap!” The God Eater shouted. It was probably the first thing he said ever since they took off.

The trailer shook again, this time caused by something that was definitely _not_ a swerve. The impact led both Luca and the boy tumbling inside the trailer. They didn’t need to ask what it was—it was definitely an Aragami ramming them from the side. The rocking of the trailer from before suddenly felt like smooth sailing compared to the impact.

“What’s happening!?” The boy’s tone was coated with panic. Luca couldn't blame him; he himself was sweating beads out of fear.

“I’ll give you one guess!” The God Eater replied frantically.

It was several more minutes of swerving and turning until the trailer came to a screeching halt, sending both boys rolling inside of it. Luca was sure he was close to hurling all of the nothing that he had for breakfast and passing out, but the tension kept him on his toes.

“Are you okay?” The boy asked him. _God,_ Luca thought, _doesn’t this kid ever shut up?_ He had to give him credit for still being conscious, though.

Luca peered open the door on the backside of the trailer. Just as he and the kid got off, they heard a gnarly slashing sound from the front, and they quickly ran to see what it was.

It was the God Eater, standing beside a decaying Ogretail corpse. His god arc was dripping with blood.

 _What do you know_ , Luca thought, _he still had some fight in him._ The scene was stupefying to watch. Luca was still high on adrenaline, but he was frozen in place at the same time. He could tell the other kid felt the same.

The God Eater jumped with incredible dexterity towards another Ogretail making a beeline toward them and met its head with a downward strike of his god arc, piercing its skull. Regardless of whatever Luca thought of the man before, he was in awe of him now. God Eaters were _still_ man’s best chance against the Aragami, after all.

But the God Eater immediately killed Luca’s newfound hope when he turned his head and gave them a grim look.

“You two should run,” he said. “The trailer’s busted, and we drove straight into an Aragami den. There’s probably a big one among these guys, too. I won't be able to protect you two if we run into it.”

Luca wanted to say something, but found himself tongue-tied. He also wanted to raise his suspicion that the God Eater simply wanted to rid himself of dead weight, but he reined it in. Luca didn’t know the first thing about navigation in the Ashlands, but he saw how the trailer looked. They were doomed, simply put. Luca felt bitter at how they had escaped the tragedy at their satellite base only to find out that they were only delaying their deaths. Would it be unfair to take out his frustration on the man who saved their lives, even if it was on a whim?

“But… what about you?” It was the kid who spoke. It was amazing how he managed to still care about anything other than himself, given the situation.

The God Eater shrugged, then smiled helplessly at them. “I’ll manage.”

It was a melancholic, almost pitiful expression, like he was mortally aware of how hopeless his predicament was.

Luca, knowing better, followed the man’s words and sprinted away from the scene. Luckily, the trailer had stopped in the heart of the city ruins, which meant there were hundreds of corners to hide in. His innate survival instincts—honed by years of stealing, fighting and salvaging—would prove their use now.

In the outer ghettos of their old base, competition was brutal; it was a place where even thieves got mugged. Here, there was less competition to be wary of, but the presence of Aragami made it crucial for Luca to hide himself constantly. He made a mental note to check where he could find food, though he tried not to get his hopes up. The whole predicament was a ridiculous boost in handicap compared to what he was used to at the satellite base, but Luca was a tenacious little survivor, if anything.

There was one glaring problem, though: the other kid was sprinting right behind him.

Luca multitasked as he ran. He checked for hiding spots, looked for possible food locations, and tried to shake the kid off his trail but had little success in every single one. He ran toward an alley where debris had piled up in such a way that it made for a decent spot. For now, his plan was to hide and collect his thoughts before continuing to set out.

Once he had gathered his breath, Luca realized the kid was still standing behind him like a shadow, at which point his patience had finally run out.

“Why...are you following me?” He snapped between hallowed breaths. It didn't sound as menacing as he had wanted it to.

“What?”

Luca sighed and just realized that his adrenaline was just starting to wear out. The fact that the kid had been keeping up with him this whole time was impressive, to say the least. “I said—why are you following me?”

The kid regarded Luca as if he had asked something stupid.

“We’ll have a better chance of surviving if we stick together,” he replied, just as out of breath as Luca was.

“You’re dumber than I thought if you think we’re surviving through this,” Luca said bitterly, the words just pouring out of him unchecked.

The kid faced Luca eye to eye with an unfaltering, determined expression. “If you really think that, then why are you still running?”

Luca froze, held in place by the weight of the kid’s question

Why _was_ he still running? Was it reflex? Was it just a whim? There was no light at the end of this tunnel; they were in the middle of Aragami territory without any hope of rescue and without weapons to defend themselves. There wasn't even any stable source of food to sustain them even if they opted to hide the rest of their days out. Luca hated how he was driven into a corner by a single question. He hated it because it exposed how clearly he didn't think this through, only acting on what he had learned to do best—survive. But if he really thought that they were finished, then what was the point of still trying?

“I…” Luca tried to reply—to lash out, to scream—but he trailed off. Despite his skills, he was still only just a child, thrust into a world where everyone was born with one foot in the grave. He didn't have the answer to everything.

The tiny speck of hope still resting in him petered out. _What’s the point in all this?_

Then, without warning, the kid pulled him into a crevice in the wall, among the rubble of fallen debris, and ducked both of their heads. Before Luca could protest, he heard a low growl from just outside the corner of the alley they had entered, followed by the terrifying face of an Ogretail prowling the street.

Even if it was only for a split second, the sight alone made Luca’s chest beat faster than a hundred times per minute, and he belatedly noticed that he was holding his breath, palms shaking as he waited for the Ogretail to walk away. The kid gripped his shoulder like an iron claw, his face the very image of fear as droplets of sweat beaded on his forehead.

Luca bit his lip, eyes shut and fists clenched. One stupid sound and it would be over for them. He prayed to whatever god that was still listening and held his breath for as long as he could.

Then, the two of them heard lumbering footsteps moving away from their direction. It seemed like the Ogretail was disinterested in an inconspicuous pile of rubble. Both the kid and Luca collapsed their weight on the floor, catching their breath.

“What the hell.” The kid was panting, trying to wipe the blue off of his face.

Luca said nothing, struggling to stand up though the fear lingered in his bones. There was little he could do to stop his trembling. The other boy appeared to be experiencing the same.

Before Luca could contemplate on whether he should thank him for saving his life, a shockwave sent both of them off-balance, followed by a deafening roar that was definitely _not_ an Ogretail.

Luca trembled in fear. It was probably the big Aragami that the God Eater talked about earlier. If that roar was because he was facing it, then Luca could only wish him the best of luck.

“Crap!” the boy exclaimed. A crack started to appear on the side of the wall, creeping up until it branched out and caused the building to creak violently. There was no doubt that it was going to collapse soon.

Surprisingly, the kid was first to react and began maneuvering his way through the pile of debris to get to the other side of the alley. Unconventional as it was, Luca had to follow suit because going back from where they came in had the risk of being spotted by the Ogretail. The kid was moving as fast as he could, and although Luca was grateful, they were simply not moving fast enough. It was hard to find a spot to go through where there were no concrete shards or metal barbs sticking out. The building beside them made a terrible cracking sound before bits of the wall started falling down in tiny rubbles at first, then cascading down in increasingly bigger chunks.

The two of them were sprinting for their lives among the debris as the building started to come apart, and Luca, in a spur-of-the-moment thought, pushed the kid forward for him to get just far enough to not be crushed beneath the falling debris.

With a deafening sound, the building unraveled completely.

Luca got out of the range of the impact by a hair’s breadth, but it wasn't without consequence. His erratic motions in his attempt to sprint away from the collapsing building caused him to get scratched at dozens of spots on his skin.

Adrenaline kept him numb enough to stand up in time as the kid pulled him out, running past the rubble and into the broken streets. It was a painful run from one side of the road to the other, but it was either that or be noticed by the Aragami that had just turned their attention to the sound of the recently collapsed building.

Without speaking, the two of them agreed that the nearest, intact-looking building was their best destination, so they made their way through the debris-filled street and found themselves inside of what looked like a room once meant to serve as a main lobby. It was just as ravaged on the inside as it was on the outside, but it made for a good makeshift shelter as the boys gathered themselves.

Inspecting further inside, they were met with a hallway of broken floorboards and rusted walls, with doors lined up until the end of the corridor. It seemed intact enough to serve as a temporary hiding spot, and the damage inside was likely caused by the age of the structure rather than something external. The two boys surveyed each of the rooms and settled on the one with the least amount of light coming through—meaning there were less chances of them getting spotted there.

It looked like a broken storage room more than anything, but neither of them complained.

Once Luca sat himself down, only then did he feel the seething pain from the scratches on his body, blood oozing out from some of them. He could feel one on his cheek and several on his legs, even through his trousers, but the most painful one came from the gash on his shoulder, bigger than the rest.

Luca tried to hold it in, but he sucked his teeth as he pressed on the wound with his palm.

“That doesn’t look good,” the kid pointed out. If Luca weren’t writhing in pain, he would have snapped at that. The kid eyed the room, as if he were searching for something. Luca wasn’t sure what it was he was looking for since there was nothing inside aside from empty shelves and broken cleaning apparatus. If there were medicinal supplies here, he was sure whoever used to be in this building scrammed with it a long, long time ago.

“Here,” the kid took off his jacket and offered it to Luca, leaving only a ragged tank top covering his upper body. “Wrap it on your shoulder to stop the bleeding.”

Luca didn’t know what the intent was, but he was willing to accept the help, so he took the jacket albeit reluctantly.

The kid was going to be cold, no doubt. Days were challenging in the post-Aragami world, but the nights were just as ruthless. It just so happened that the sun was starting to set, judging by the orange glow seeping through the cracks on the walls.

Luca then frustratingly learned that it was exceptionally difficult to wrap a piece of fabric on oneself with one arm. He irritatingly grumbled to himself, not making any headway.

That was until the kid approached him. He looked cautious about inching his hands closer toward Luca, as if he were approaching a rabid animal. With how Luca’s been acting, he couldn't take offense from the gesture. That and the kid was only clearly trying to help. Luca lowered his gaze and held his hand slightly upward, after which the kid started taking the sleeves of the jacket and wrapped them tightly on the ripped patch of skin, tying it and pressing on the wound. Luca hissed and the kid flinched in response, but he said nothing. Luca found his gratitude stuck at his throat.

“That should do it, for now.” The kid sighed and retreated to his side of the room, rearing his head back against the wall. “We have nothing to clean it with, though. Sorry.”

Luca glanced at the kid’s handiwork, then to the floor. Why was he sorry? Luca wasn't his responsibility. That part was still puzzling for him; the kid was yet to reveal his actual motives for his actions up to that point. Yet, strangely, Luca thought of him as a little trustworthy. Skeptical as he may be, Luca wasn't dumb enough to deny help when it was being offered to him. But even then, he still said nothing as thanks.

Luca was using his last vestiges of strength to combat the slipping of his consciousness, still wary of another terrible thing to happen. Then, he turned to look at the other kid who was staring blankly at the ceiling. Luca couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but what he could tell was that judging the way the kid was breathing, he was starting to feel the chill of the impending evening. A tiny speck of guilt nagged at Luca for taking his jacket.

“You’re going to get cold,” he remarked. He was unsure whether he did it to stay awake or if it were for something else.

“I’ll live,” the kid replied simply. “It’ll be worse if your wound gets infected.”

Luca looked at the jacket wrapped tightly on his shoulders again. He doubted it would do wonders for an infection, though he had no energy to think of the details of it. The pain had receded somewhat into a lesser ache, but it still stung hard enough to keep him awake.

“Why do you care what happens to me?” Luca tried to ask in the least condescending way possible. If there was one thing he learned from fending for himself, it was that people always acted with a motive. Most of the time, he could tell what they were just from simple observation, but he was at a loss as to why the kid would show concern for him, especially in a situation like this.

“Like I said, we have a better chance of surviving if we stick together.”

The kid’s gaze was still bound to the ceiling. Luca followed it and stared upwards contemplatively, head leaning on the concrete wall behind him. No argument came from him, partly because he was exhausted, and partly because he saw the kid’s point—the two of them would have probably been crushed under that collapsing building if Luca hadn’t pushed him. And before that, they would have been devoured by an Ogretail if the kid hadn't acted fast and hid them when he did.

Years of doubt towards others have accumulated into Luca thinking that it was better to trust only himself, regardless of the circumstances. The idea of acting as part of a duo contradicted Luca's conviction to live and survive only for his own sake. Yet, as they had proven today, it was strangely effective. Luca mulled over the fact, but it was mostly just to keep his mind preoccupied from the pain he was feeling.

A heavy silence hung in the air as the orange glow of the sunset receded into a dark purple. It was hard to contemplate on a next move when everything was a wild card—nothing but uncertainty awaited them from here, abandoned in an Aragami-infested ruin of a city.

Then, just before the final remains of Luca’s consciousness left him, the kid spoke.

“My name’s Hugo, by the way.”

He said it without expectation of a reply. Luca closed his eyes and gave in to fatigue. It wasn’t as if he was going to say anything in return, anyway.

* * *

Luca was jolted awake by the sound of low, distant growling. His body acted reflexively and shot up from his position, ready to make a run for it, only for him to realize that it came from far away and that—thanks to his location—he was still hidden from the outside. He receded back into a slump, contemplating. Sunlight was starting to seep through the broken walls of the room.

Although it felt like Luca completed a full cycle of sleep, there was much resistance from his body when he tried to sit upright. There was also a pounding in his head, accompanied by a feeling of heaviness. His shoulder still ached, but that was, annoyingly, the least of his problems. Although he was under what little sunlight came down on him, Luca shivered, huddling up in a ball to preserve whatever body heat he could.

It had quickly dawned on him again how helpless his predicament was. But perhaps his most glaring observation was that he was alone.

Hugo.

That’s what the other boy said his name was. It was the first name that Luca remembered in a long while.

He wondered where Hugo could have gone.

 _Maybe he realized my point and went off on his own_.

Somehow, looking at the jacket wrapped around his shoulder, Luca could tell that wasn't the case, and his suspicion was proven almost immediately after.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Hugo walked into the room with dubious optimism. “I went around and tried to look for things that might help us.”

 _Went around?_ Luca thought. Hugo said it as if he had just gone shopping. Though he had to admit that he was a bit curious to find out what Hugo came up with, given his expression.

Hugo sat down and set a tiny bag in front of Luca, slowly revealing his spoils from scavenging like he was trying to sell them to him. If not for the pounding in his head, Luca would have found it amusing.

“So I found some old medicine kits,” Hugo flashed a container of what looked like restore pills used by the God Eaters—Luca knew because he had stolen a few of them himself before. “But I’m not sure if some of these are still good to use.”

Okay, Luca thought. That wasn’t too bad. Hugo then showed him a few packets of rations—also probably left by God Eaters—and…

“Tape?”

“I couldn’t find anything to help with our wounds.” Hugo held out his arms to show that it was plastered with the black tape at different points. “It’ll at least prevent infection and help seal the cuts… I think. Oh, which reminds me.”

Hugo reached out for Luca’s shoulder and Luca reflexively swerved his body. Maybe a little too much, he thought.

“Relax, I’m just going to check your—hey, you have a fever!” Hugo exclaimed as he hovered his hand over Luca’s neck then by his forehead.

“I’m fine,” Luca croaked. It took much of his willpower to not cough and prove Hugo’s point.

“But you’re burning,” Hugo said, hands already set at the jacket sleeves wrapped on Luca’s shoulder, but then hesitated. “Do you mind if I…?”

Luca was flustered at the question, surprised at the way Hugo seeked consent. He looked away. “Do what you want.”

Even though Hugo was delicate in untying his jacket from Luca’s shoulder, Luca still winced at the pain. He glanced at the wound—it didn’t look too bad, but it was still pretty open.

“It’s probably getting infected.” Hugo said what Luca refused to consider, though he was most likely correct. “I don’t have anything for this...damn. The restore pills could work, but it might take a while. We should at least wash it, though.”

Hugo pulled out a canister from his bag, filled with what Luca assumed was water. It was a wonder at how he even found something like that, but Luca had no energy to question it. It was a testament to Hugo’s eye for scavenging, if anything. Still, Luca couldn’t help but be critical of his choice of using it.

“Hey, you should save that.” Luca reprimanded him, though it didn't sound as intended.

“We can find more.” Hugo said in a tone that indicated he was not backing down from this. _Stubborn_ , Luca thought. Although he himself wasn’t exactly one to talk. Luca quietly withdrew himself from a potential argument—he was too tired. Hugo helped Luca stand up so they could move somewhere where the water wouldn't flow into the patch of flooring that they slept on.

Hugo poured the contents of it gently onto Luca’s wound, face concentrated into focusing the flow of the water so he doesn't waste any.

Luca felt so dumb. And helpless. He wasn't even sure if this was proper wound treatment ( _“Is that water even clean?”_ ). The whole thing seemed absurd—almost hilariously so. What would they know? They were just kids, after all. And it wasn't as if they needed to learn all this from living in the satellite base. All they ever learned there was to get food and hide, which was just a less criminal way of describing theft.

Hugo seemed engrossed in what he was doing, though.

 _Gray_ , Luca thought, catching the color of Hugo’s eyes. They were focused and heavy, like there were several thoughts happening behind them. There were also streaks of gray in his hair. It was peculiar to look at, but it was a good enough distraction from the pain in his shoulder.

After he was finished, Hugo used the same jacket to tie around the wound. Again, it didn't seem like anything they were doing would actually do wonders for healing, but Luca still said nothing. That was where the restore pills would come in.

“There.” Hugo finished the knot and regarded his work with what looked like pride. Luca didn’t feel any different, but he didn't comment on it. “You should probably take one or two restore pills. And eat.”

Hugo took two silver packets from his bag. More God Eater stuff. They were dry, compact food that soldiers used for emergencies—far from a proper meal, but they did fill the stomach. Luca only knew because he’d stolen a few of those from the God Eaters at the base.

Hugo handed him two packets of the rationed food, which Luca belatedly realized were the only ones.

He couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. “What about you?”

“I know where to find more, don’t worry.” Hugo went back to his spot and sat against the wall. Something about his tone made Luca feel like he was lying.

Again, Luca made no qualms about Hugo’s decision. He tore open the packet and took a bite from whatever it was inside. It felt dry and crusty in his mouth, and completely without flavor, but his stomach was happy with anything. Dry soldier food was gourmet to him at this point.

Luca then caught Hugo staring at him.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Hugo backed off, smiling weakly. “Is it good?”

Luca looked at him pensively, contemplating his question. He was sure Hugo was no less hungrier than he was, yet he feigned being okay with Luca taking both of their only packets. It was obvious from his face that he was tired and beaten, so Luca couldn’t understand why Hugo insisted on giving his share to him. He couldn’t even wrap his head on the idea of sharing, given their situation.

He had his doubts when Hugo said the two of them together had a better chance at survival, but perhaps Hugo wasn’t just trying to be noble and actually made a point. In the span of what Luca assumed was a few hours, Hugo already managed to find useful things in the city ruins. With the two of them scavenging, they could probably do it in less time with more spoils.

Hugo found Luca worth saving if he had gone through the effort of doing all that for him. Luca thought that maybe it was his turn to do the same.

Luca sighed, and returned one of the packets to Hugo. “See for yourself.”

Hugo stared at it for a few seconds in what looked like was shock before opening it and taking a bite. “You’re not so bad.”

Luca snickered at the comment. _Yeah_ , he thought, _maybe not_.

The two spent the rest of the morning tending to their wounds—which mostly involved Hugo convincing Luca to put tape on his scratches as well as using it to patch up the torn parts of their clothes. It took a while for Luca to comply, but he later ended up with a few strips on his body. There was a surprising amount of tape, actually. When Luca brought it up, Hugo simply said he found it with the medicinal kits and suggested that maybe it was common for God Eaters to use it.

The last piece of tape to be put on him was for the small cut on his cheek. Without any mirrors, he had to ask Hugo for help, to which he was happy to comply. “Makes you look cooler,” Hugo said as he set the piece gingerly on Luca’s face. Luca was beginning to think that Hugo was pathologically altruistic, but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

The early morning wasted away quickly, and the two realized that after consuming what little Hugo managed to find, they were back to square one. They also realized that sleep was not a fix-all for their exhaustion, as they both still looked and felt tired. Luca was also still nursing a fever, so that was an added handicap on his part, bu thankfully the restore pills seemed to be putting in some work. All he could do at that point was rest, yet Luca couldn’t bring himself to do so.

Hugo, weight leaning on the wall behind him, spoke softly then. “Got any ideas on what we’re going to do next?”

Luca didn’t immediately say anything. He was no tactician, but he actually had a few thoughts off of his sleeve. The only caveat was none of them was enough to last them more than a few days. Truth be told, it was easier for him to accept that they were probably going to die anyway, but something told him that Hugo would be vehemently against that, no matter how hopeless the situation seemed.

Instead of answering Hugo, Luca shot him with a question of his own. “Why do you still want to live?”

Hugo raised an eyebrow at him.

“Forget it. That was a stupid question.”

“I have a dream,” was Hugo’s answer.

 _Ah_ , Luca thought, realizing that Hugo was that kind of person. Very few people still had a hopeful outlook for the future in these times, but there were some that still had some kind of drive that helped them survive, despite the world being a death-ridden dystopia. Dreams became obsolete for most, but the few who could keep one were driven to extend themselves to great lengths, based on Luca’s own observation. In Luca’s case, he was unable to find something worthwhile to pursue, only relying on his skills to survive. He was one of the few who could carry themselves without anything to look forward to. Having a dream made Hugo’s actions make sense to Luca, although by now he was sure that Hugo was a mix of both aspiration _and_ skill.

“I want to be able to live freely, without fear and without having to worry about what’s going to happen the next day. Help others achieve the same thing.” Hugo continued. “It’s pretty vague for now, I know, but it keeps me going.”

Luca considered Hugo’s words carefully. If it were another kid that ended up with him on that trailer, there was a high chance that they would have been dead weight or would have abandoned Luca the moment he became injured, then died on their own anyway. Hugo was the exact opposite, and whether or not his dream was what made him act like that, it was undeniable that he was a survivor, just like Luca. It was an interesting thought for him; with every moment Luca spent with Hugo, the more he saw the benefits of them working together.

It was silent for a while as Luca contemplated, until he decided to share one of his ideas.

“The trailer,” Luca huffed. “There were probably supplies there.”

Hugo looked at him with renewed interest. “You don’t think the God Eater left with it?”

Luca thought of that, naturally, but his idea’s appeal came in one cruel assumption: “There’s a chance he already died fighting before he could do that.”

Luca returned Hugo’s gaze to assess what he thought of the suggestion, and Hugo’s expression changed from hope to something that Luca couldn’t identify. Hugo looked away, as if he thought heavily of Luca’s theory, but if he were smart, he’d see the merit. Luca shared the idea with him because he knew by now that Hugo had a fair sense of judgment.

Without looking Luca in the eye, Hugo replied. “Let’s rest for a bit, then we’ll check it out.”

Somehow, he knew that Hugo would agree to his suggestion. He sounded reasonable, like somebody who thought critically before they acted. There was some kind of comfort in that for Luca’s part. He then sank his weight on the floor. Rest it was.

The two waited for a few hours before they set off. Miraculously, the restore pills did what they were made to do and made Luca feel a little better than when he woke up.

The sun wasn’t overbearing, so they decided to leave at noon to lurk on the streets, wary of Aragami. One thing Luca knew about them from talk among soldiers was that, save for some intelligent ones, they had a pretty linear way of thinking. Unless you were noticed, they would simply idle around. Bearing that in mind, Luca and Hugo sprinted along the streets as quietly as they could, though they made sure to retreat immediately if they saw any Aragami even if it had not noticed them.

Surprisingly, Luca didn’t have much to warn and talk to Hugo about. While trying to look for the trailer, most of their communication was simply through eye contact—short moments where they completely understood each other, whether they should move forward, hide, or run. It was the most efficient Luca had communicated with anyone. Having Hugo beside him was a comfortable thought since he was reliable, and they both carried their weight.

Eventually, they traced their steps back successfully to where the trailer used to be, although they weren’t exactly pleased with what they found. The first thing they noticed was the foul smell, which permeated through the air, then the body. It made Luca feel nauseated.

For perhaps the first time, Luca was dismayed at how he had assumed correct—though he supposed ‘disgusted’ would be a better word. The God Eater, who had told Hugo just yesterday that he would manage, laid on the floor in a bloody, wrangled mess. It barely looked like a corpse anymore, as if the Aragami that killed him grew tired of gnawing at the body and left it on a whim. Luca couldn’t even bear to look at it.

He wondered if the God Eater died with a fight in him or if he simply surrendered to the hopelessness of his situation. Luca remembered how he thought that it was likely inevitable that he and Hugo were going to die. If he had succumbed to that train of thought, would he end up having the same fate?

Hugo snapped him out of his trance with a hand on his uninjured shoulder, dragging his gaze away from the God Eater’s decaying form. “Let’s...focus on the job.”

Reluctantly, Luca had to agree and went to the driver’s seat while Hugo inspected the back of the trailer. He was unsurprised to find some of the same packets of food Hugo brought earlier hidden on the passenger’s seat, like the God Eater had kept it so the two of them kids wouldn’t get any bright ideas. Some other time, Luca would think bitterly about that, but right now he was still shaken from the fact that his corpse was just outside the trailer.

“Find anything?” Hugo asked through the tiny opening that separated the front and the back of the trailer.

“Just a few of those things you brought earlier. You?” Luca absently replied as noticed a blinking in the monitor attached to the dashboard. He tried clicking on it.

“There’s a few boxes of food and water bottles here.”

“Great. Let’s go before—wait.”

“What is it?”

After a few attempts, the monitor flashed to life. It showed a radar and an arrow pointing towards somewhere he didn’t know. Luca wondered why it didn’t show any Aragami, because detectors should have been a standard for most operations vehicles. There being _boxes_ of supplies was weird too.

It was a little while before Luca realized that they were not in a trailer meant for deploying soldiers or for combat. The fact that there were stashes of food on the back proved his suspicion.

“This trailer is a supply vehicle,” Luca realized, on the verge of an idea that may yet save both of them.

“Which means?” Hugo asked from behind the trailer, now sounding preoccupied.

“The God Eater couldn’t tell he was walking into Aragami territory because there isn’t any showing on the radar. He was only following the standard supply route—headed to another base, probably. Supply trailers like these usually traveled with another trailer that could detect Aragami.”

“If this was a common supply route, then that means the Aragami living here were just recently driven here by the Ashlands.” Hugo added nonchalantly. Luca once again appreciated that they were on the same wavelength. “Wait. How many more trailers do you think are still going to use this route thinking it’s still the same one without much Aragami?”

“I wouldn’t bet on it,” Luca said, thinking about the possibility. “But there’s a chance.”

Hugo peered through the opening, giving Luca a hopeful look. “It’s better than nothing.”

It was a sound plan: wait for another trailer to use the same route, thinking it was still safe to use. It was highly unlikely, but a little chance was better than no chance at all. They could afford a few days to wait before they would give up on their plan, since the supply stash wasn't exactly going anywhere.

Luca found himself smiling.

He then proceeded to help Hugo in the back. The two of them carried what supplies they could back into their hiding spot. It was going to be a tough wait, but he found it tempting to cling into that sliver of hope that ended up in his reach. There was something about the experience that made him feel warm inside. For him, surviving had turned into a chore as of late, but he started to look forward to tomorrow again, like Hugo’s infectious dream had found its way to him.

“Hey,” Hugo said once they got back to their makeshift base and held out a raised fist, “We make a pretty good team.”

Luca imitated the gesture and bumped their wrists. He could tell he was on the verge of forging an enduring friendship, perhaps for the first time in his life. “I guess so.”

* * *

Time wasted by fairly quickly, and although Luca and Hugo have been frugal with consuming their supplies, fear that they were going to run out was starting to creep back into them. It’s been two days since the start of their vigil, and their time in the city ruins was not getting any easier. On the bright side, Luca’s wound had healed and he got rid of his fever, thanks to the restore pills, and then he covered what cut remained with another patch of tape on his skin.

Luca perceived Hugo as a great ally now (he was still warming up to the term ‘friend’) but while they cooperated seamlessly, there was no place between them for further conversation aside from the occasional update on their stock. Between alternating their sleeping time to keep watch for Aragami, their efforts to hunt for other supplies, and Luca’s own ineptness at anything social, there simply was no time for them to speak to each other.

There were a few times when they allowed themselves to indulge in small talk, and Luca begrudgingly discovered at how terrible he was at it. One night, Hugo had droned on and on about his friends back at their satellite base and how they all wanted to be God Eaters. Luca normally wouldn't have cared about it, but something about the way Hugo spoke radiated hope. Not only that, but his voice was ever so slowly becoming comforting to hear. He talked and talked and Luca listened, even though the things he said were mostly just memories to cling to. Luca remembered sleeping soundly that night, but after that, they hadn't had the chance to have a conversation like it again.

Not that Luca minded, since he was used to silence, but it felt strange for Luca to place his trust on someone that he was barely speaking to. However, in a similarly strange vein, his faith in Hugo didn’t waver.

One morning, Luca was woken up by a frantic Hugo, who dashed into their room, panting. The entrance itself was enough to jolt Luca awake, ready to spring into action, but then Hugo smiled at him. “Our ride’s here.”

Luca swore his pupils dilated in that moment. The two of them quickly ran to where Hugo led them. It was a lengthy distance, but neither of the two showed any sign of exhaustion, as if they weren’t worn out just before. As Hugo said they got nearer, they were beginning to hear movement that was distinctly different from Aragami footsteps—it was the cadence of mobilized troops, their God Arcs clamoring as they scoured the area.

“God Eaters?” Luca asked. Hugo’s response was a look that said _See for yourself_.

Hugo led them to a vehicle that resembled their supply trailer, but it was different in a sense that Luca could tell it was more suited for combat just at first glance. Although, something about it felt different—almost sinister.

They then saw a God Eater being escorted into the vehicle. It looked like he was wounded and had to withdraw from his companions that were scouring the area, but what was striking about him was that he was bound by the wrists with not one but two armlets.

Luca glanced at Hugo, who was watching intently. He carried a pensive expression, as if he were weighing his options. It looks like he noticed the double armlets on the God Eater too—it would explain why he wasn’t already convincing Luca to approach the trailer. He knew that both he and Hugo were aware of what they were looking at. It was an operations trailer for Adaptive God Eaters. AGEs, for short.

It was a few months after the Calamity that AGEs were starting to be a common term. Regular God Eaters from their satellite base talked about them with either fear or prejudice. It was said they carried monstrous strength and the valued ability to survive in the ashlands, but they had them in exchange for their ‘humanity’, whatever that meant. Stories of bloodthirsty AGEs who went berserk and killed their companions during their missions were not uncommon among regular God Eaters. As a result, they were treated much like slaves and had limited freedom.

Europe wasn’t totally enveloped in ash, from what Luca had been hearing, but with the rate of the Ashland’s expansion, there was no doubt that AGEs would soon proliferate. Surviving in the ash paired with strength and dexterity better than a regular God Eater were promising traits for sure, but the consequences of being an AGE made Luca have second thoughts about becoming one.

Luca stared at Hugo, whose face was unmoving, fixated on what he saw. Given the situation, Luca was willing to trade his freedom to continue to survive. He wasn’t too enthralled with the concept of being imprisoned and used as a tool, but he considered that it wouldn’t be all too different from living on the streets and just barely getting by. He would still fight to live, and Luca was an excellent fighter. Luca suspected that it was vastly different for Hugo, especially after having heard of his dream. Luca was certain Hugo was fighting a battle inside of him, considering his options carefully.

If they were to surrender themselves, they would live to see another day, safe under the protection of a Port. But in exchange, they would most likely have to trade their freedom and serve the Port as AGEs.

He thought about Hugo talking about wanting to be free and not having to worry about tomorrow. He remembered how Hugo spoke of his ambition, smiling despite the hunger pangs. Freedom was something that was definitely worth fighting for and aspiring to have, no matter how much Luca denied himself that it was pointless to do so.

Luca sighed.

He placed a hand on Hugo’s shoulders, snapping him out of a daze just like Hugo had done for him once. “We can wait for something else,” said Luca softly.

Hugo was stiff as he replied. “How long do you think it will take?”

Luca wasn’t very optimistic as a person, but he feigned it, just this once. “We have a few more days worth of food.”

Hugo stared back at Luca, gray eyes boring holes into him. For once, despite the eye contact, Luca couldn’t tell what Hugo was thinking, but he knew that Hugo was worried about what tomorrow was going to be.

“Why not just go and leave me?” Hugo’s voice was shaky as he delivered his question.

Luca was taken aback by it, not because of the sudden lack of hope in Hugo’s voice, but because he came to realize that he himself hadn’t even considered it. His first thought after realizing the trailer belonged to a Port was that Hugo might not like the idea and thus went to console him. Hugo had a point, but Luca was already beyond considering it.

“Because,” Luca held Hugo’s gaze, recalling what he had told him just days before, “We’ll have a better chance of surviving if we stick together.”

Hugo’s eyes widened, then he smiled. It was bright and warm and infectious. So very Hugo, Luca thought.

“If you really think so, then let’s just get on board together.”

The suggestion took Luca aback. “Hey, don’t make rash decisions like that.”

“I’ll still fulfill my dream. Even if I have to wait a long time.” Hugo’s voice was laden with conviction as he touched Luca’s hand. “Until then, we are not gonna die.”

 _We_. Luca held the statement close to him. Hugo held out a raised fist again, and Luca bumped their wrists together.

“That’s a promise,” said Hugo.

Luca rarely ever smiled, but he did once they looked at each other and reassured one another of their support. At this point, the sight of Hugo’s gray eyes was burned into Luca’s head—a reminder that as long as they were together, there would be hope.

Without much more to say between them, the two approached the trailer. They were met with wary greetings and a command to identify themselves, which seemed like a twisted reaction to seeing fellow humans. It was going to be a hard, hard life ahead, but Luca’s resolve was firm. He had Hugo beside him, after all.

The two gave themselves to the soldiers, who revealed that they were from a Port called Pennywort. There were discussions among them about the consequence of bringing two random orphans back to base, but after one suggested that they could be rewarded if they take two new kids for the AGE aptitude test, Luca and Hugo’s ticket was secured. They just weren’t sure whether the destination was going to be worthwhile, but like Hugo promised, they would survive, so long as they were together.

Luca and Hugo were instructed to sit at the back of the trailer as they waited for the AGEs to finish their job. Luca lamented how their situation was the same from where they started, but at the same time, it felt completely different. A huge part of it was because now he knew the boy who was sitting across him in the back of a trailer.

 _Hugo_. It was a name Luca would never forget.

“By the way,” Hugo whispered, looking up at Luca in the darkness. He sounded strangely hopeful. “I don’t think I’ve ever asked what your name was.”

The sudden question took Luca by surprise, and only then did he realize that he, in fact, had not introduced himself yet. He was sure his train of thought then was that it was pointless to do so, since they were most likely about to die, but now it was no longer the case. Now, he had a binding promise to keep. They weren't going to die. Not until Hugo’s vision for them came true. Luca met Hugo’s eyes, once again communicating wordlessly through shared sentiment. He smiled at Hugo softly, then spoke.

“Luca.”

* * *

“—ca. Luca.”

“Huh?” A hand placed itself on Luca’s shoulder. Luca turned to face Hugo, who wore a concerned look on his face.

They were on a mission—just the two of them. It was part of their basic scouting routine for new Port locations. The Hounds’ reputation had reached far and wide by this point, and with every passing day their dream to build safe havens for people who had nowhere to go was becoming more and more realistic. Hugo had recently told Luca about his dream to build multiple Ports, and while Luca was taken aback by the sudden revelation, he knew that Hugo would be able to do it, and he’d be with him every step of the way.

Scouring Europe for potential areas to convert into Ports wasn't an easy task, so one of the first steps the two of them did was make sure to check every nook they could.

It just so happened that the area they were in was a little too familiar to Luca. From their vantage point, it looked like a typical city ruin, but Luca could never forget the corners from which he turned as a kid, trying to look for places to hide. He couldn't forget the collapsed building, the abandoned trailer, the room he hid in.

“What’s with you? You suddenly zoned out.” Hugo asked, hand still on Luca’s shoulder. “Something the matter?”

“No. Just recalled something,” replied Luca, voice a little whimsical.

Hugo turned to him with an inquisitive look. He was older now, his expression constantly carrying the years of mistreatment from Pennywort, as well as everything they went through with Chrysanthemum and Gleipnir and the Crimson Queen, but he was never without the determined, hopeful look that Luca saw in him when they first met. Now, Hugo was a stern leader, and his personality was a little rougher, but to Luca, Hugo was still that same kid who tried to tend to his wounds despite not knowing how to.

“Do you remember this place?” Luca asked.

Hugo had to take a cursory glance at their location before realizing what Luca meant.

“Ah… I see,” he said contemplatively, expression lighting up ever so slightly. “Of course. We’ve come so far, haven't we?”

Further partaking in their nostalgia, Luca looked at Hugo in the eye. “Do you ever think about what could've happened if we chose to stay behind?”

“I don't think it would've mattered.” Hugo’s answer was so simple, like he didn't need to think about it. “We’d still find a way. And I don't regret turning myself in for Pennywort. I had you.”

_I had you._

It was touching to hear. When they first met, Luca could barely wrap his head around calling Hugo his friend, but now they were clearly more than that. They were more than friends. More than partners. They were two sides of the same coin, always having each other’s back. They were the heart and soul of the Hounds. They were inseparable.

“Looks like you kept your promise,” Luca chimed.

Hugo chuckled softly—it was a beautiful sound. “And I’ll keep on keeping it. As long as you’re with me.”

Luca glanced back toward the horizon.

“You know I will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to the twenty-ish God Eater 3 stans that opened this little fic! I feel like I should say this was drafted before I got to read the Hugo Pennywort official character novel (where they go into detail about how he met Luca), which is why I tagged this as an AU. I was a bit sad to find out there was a canon story for that since I’ve always thought about the possibilities of a Hugo/Luca first meeting fic, but the novel was so good that I didn’t mind in the end lol. I thought it’d be a waste to not post this, so here it is anyway.
> 
> Thanks for reading as usual!


End file.
